United
by Kchan88
Summary: WE.Takes place right at the end of DMC. These are the thoughts that run through Will and Elizabeth's heads as they set out to rescue their friend Jack Sparrow. They must be able to trust in their love before they go on the perilous journey to World's End.


United

A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic

Written by KChan 88

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a one shot fic that takes place after Barbossa's entrance at the end of DMC. It is a Will/ELizabeth Fic, and mostly concentrates on them setting everything straight. I love the pairing so much, and they are so sweet together. I have written many other fanfics, including several long Phantom of the Opera fics. This is my first Pirates fic however, so I ask you not to be too harsh. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's amazing how quickly one's life can change. Unbelievable really, how one event can start a chain in motion that will leave you desperately wishing that the life you lead is not your own. That you would do anything to go back and change what had happened. These thoughts ran through Elizabeth Swann's head as she sat in a corner of Tia Dalma's hut. Her eyes scanned the room full of the people that she would be setting sail with at daybreak, and an odd group it was. Pintel and Ragetti looked ready to doze off, Gibbs, Cotton, his parrot, and the short pirate sat in a small circle gulping their drinks, and Tia Dalma and Barbossa sat, talking in hushed tones.

Barbossa. Elizabeth still couldn't believe her eyes at the sight of him. How he had managed to cheat death, she didn't know, but she didn't trust him. But tonight it seemed everyone was too exhausted to question him. Finally her eyes landed on Will, kind, brave, selfless Will, who she loved from the depths of her heart. She wondered how Will and Barbossa were going to tolerate each other. They had been civil so far, but there had nearly been a shouting match earlier. Will, she knew, had a hard time not yelling at the man, she did too.

Her eyes ran over Will, who had ceased to throw his father's knife into the table and now just sat staring down at the wood, his curly brown hair falling into his face. His long blue coat, his boots, pants, vest, and shirt were worn from the sea and salt, but it was nothing compared to the weary look on his face. Only days before they had been about to be blissfully married, and now Will sat having lost his father once again and just having witnessesd a friend go down by the Kraken. She took her eyes away and tested a sip of the drink that Tia Dalma had given her. She recognized the vile liquid the moment it touched her lips; it was rum. The mere taste of it made her ill, reminding her of what had happened to the Pearl, of what had happened to Jack, of what she had done. She slammed the cup down, which prompted Will to jerk his head up to look for the source of the sound.

Elizabeth attempted a smile, that Will didn't return. She would have given anything to see him smile, to see his handsome features light up once more. There had been something in his eyes just then that Elizabeth hadn't noticed before. Yes, there was sadness there for Jack and for his father, and a hint of contempt for Barbossa, but there was also a glint of despair when he looked at her. It was then that Elizabeth realized that Will had seen her kiss Jack on the Pearl, and had misinterpruted it completely.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will caught his beloved Elizabeth's light brown eyes for the briefest of seconds, then looked away. Bloody hell, how had things ended up this way? His father was still under the cruel service of Davy Jones. Jack, who despite everything Will considered a good man and a friend, was gone, with only a small hope of finding him. And... it sent daggers to his heart to even think about it, he felt that he was losing Elizabeth as well. Why was he losing everyone important to him all at once? And just when all had been going so well. An image of Beckett flashed through his mind and he scowled. He could have cheerfully killed that man, damn him. And now they were headed off on some crazy journey to the ends of the earth, with, of all people, Barbossa, a man who had tried to kill Jack, Will himself, and had kidnapped Elizabeth. Will didn't trust him in the slightest, but he did trust Tia Dalma. And if it would save Jack... It was true that Will wanted to save Jack because he was a friend, and because he thought that Jack might help him save his father. But it was also true that he was doing it for Elizabeth. If she loved Jack then he would go to any lengths to save him, would do anything to see her happy. Anything.

Though he couldn't help but feel a bit angry at the two, his love for Elizabeth, and his sorrow at Jack's death minimized it. He felt betrayed more than anything. He chanced a look up at her his eyes lingering on her tearstained face. He couldn't stand seeing her this way, her spirit and her spunk crushed. He wanted to go to her, to open his arms and hold her, but he didn't. Something held him back, and whether it was anger, or right and wrong, or the fear that she might turn away he didn't know. His thoughts were interrupted by Barbossa's deep voice telling everyone that he was going to inspect the ship they were to take. The crew followed and Will got up to go as well, until the voice of Tia Dalma stopped him.

"There will be plenty of work for you to do tommorow William," she said, in her Jamaican accent. "For now I think you should tend to those wounds on your back."

Will stared at her, dumbfounded as to how the mysterious woman knew, but then again, she seemed to know a lot.

"I'll be fine," he said gruffly. "No need to worry."

Tia Dalma simply smiled and went behind the beaded curtain, searching for something. At hearing Tia Dalma's words, Elizabeth got up and walked over to Will.

"What is she talking about Will, what happened?" she asked, her tone soft and gentle.  
"Just an incident on the Flying Dutchman," he said evenly. "Nothing of consequence." He wanted to tell her what had happened, but he just couldn't find the words.

Tia Dalma came out with bandages and ointment, a sly look on her face as she looked at the two.

"I'll do it Tia Dalma," said Elizabeth quietly.

The voodoo priestess grinned as she handed the supplies to Elizabeth. "All right Miss Elizabeth," she said." Good luck to the two of you. And remember, only with a united front can we find Captain Sparrow, and love is the strongest tie there is." With that she left, casting a serious glance at the couple.

"You don't have to do this Elizabeth," said Will as he reluctantly slid off his long coat to reveal the ripped and bloodied shirt beneath. "I can take care of it."

"No Will," she said, hot tears spilling down her cheeks as she saw the state of of his back, this injury that had occured on his quest to save her from the gallows. "Let me do this, please."

At the sound of her voice, he relented. He flinched however, as the ointment seeped in. It stung quite badly. But even so, it felt so right to be together this way again, despite the pain.

"Elizabeth," he said suddenly. He had to speak his mind. "What happened between you and Jack on the Pearl?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, her fears confirmed. Will had seen. She sighed. There was nothing for it, she had to tell him what she had done. Oh, God she hadn't meant for any of this to happen the way it had. Jack's final word to her echoed inside her head; Pirate. He had smiled as he said it, as though he knew she would eventually stoop to his level, as if he understood what she was doing. It had seemed like the only right choice at the time, the only way to save the others. She had been trying to do the right thing. She hadn't wanted to do that to Jack. And now she had hurt Will too, and she had never intended that, never. But if she trusted anyone with this, it was Will.

"It wasn't what you think Will," she began."Jack is a friend, but it is not him I love, it's you. It always has been and it always will be..."

Quite uncharacteristically, he interrupted her. "There's no need to hide it from me Elizabeth," he said, his voice full of unchecked emotion. "If its him you love, then I will find him for you, I promise."

"No, Will," said Elizabeth as she placed on the bandages, frantic to make him believe her. She couldn't lose him, she simply couldn't. "I kissed Jack to distract him. He didn't elect to stay behind.I... " she stumbled. "I chained him to the mast."

Will turned, sliding his coat gingerly back on. He didn't believe his ears, and yet he could find nothing to say.

"It was the only way I could think of to save everyone else," she said shakily. "But I regret it with every ounce of my being." She looked up at him, dying inside.

At the look on her face, his resolve broke, and it was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. Elizabeth suddenly felt Will's strong arms around her, holding her tightly. "Its all right Elizabeth," he said soothingly. "We'll find him. Nothing can keep Captain Jack Sparrow down for long, not even this."

She looked up at him and saw only love in his deep brown eyes. "How can you forgive me so quickly?"

"Because I love you," said Will simply. "And because you were trying to do the right thing. You didn't do it out of malice, its not as if you wanted to leave Jack there. And as much as I hate to say it, the Kraken may have gotten him eventually, since we lost the heart."

It was quiet for a moment, and the chirping and sqawking of the strange creatures that inhabited the bayou could be heard. Then Elizabeth spoke, her voice sounding childlike. "How can he ever forgive me?"

Will tenderly brushed a strand of dark blonde hair from her beautiful face. "I'm sure he'll consent if you bring him an extra large bottle of rum." He grinned at the thought.

Elizabeth and Will both laughed at that. Both had had enough experience with their friend's permanent drunkeness to know that it was probably true.

"Jack is a good man at heart, but he's done his fair share of trickery and betrayal. That's how I know he'll forgive you; because he understands what you did," said Will.

Elizabeth smiled at him, feeling much more hopeful. The lovebirds eyes met, and everything else seemed to just fall away. They leaned in slowly for a kiss, and as their lips met, a warm breeze blew in, as though encouraging their good spirits. They broke apart and then kissed again, as though they were making up for lost time. Both poured every ounce of love and passion that they felt for each other into the moment. When they broke apartElizabeth put a finger to Will's cheek, as though making sure he was real.

"I love you Will," said Elizabeth with affection. And she had never meant anything more.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He said,loving the sound of the words, his heart warming as she said it.

"Now," she said delicately."Tell how you came by these wounds."

Will sighed. "It happened on the Flying Dutchman during a storm. Something fell and I was punished for it. That was when my father discovered me. He tried to take the punishment in my place, but instead Jones made him deliver the lashes himself." His voice shook as he said this, though he tried to prevent it. The memory of that night was a hard one.

"Oh, Will," she said in a sorrow filled tone as she embraced him. "That's cruel. I hope we'll be able to free your father, I know it means a lot to you, and I want to meet him."

"I'll find a way," said Will in a determined tone. "As soon as we've rescued Jack"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two set foot onto the ship they were to take, hand in hand. Tia Dalma noticed this and smiled. The few hours of sleep they had all obtained had done them good, and each looked more hopeful.

"Well," said Barbossa, "Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, are you ready to sail under the command of a pirate?"

"Yes," said Will and Elizabeth together. "We are."

With that, they all climbed aboard and orders were yelled out. Will had been made first mate, which had greatly surprised him. And as they all sailed off towards the horizon, united together, each knew that wherever Jack was, he was probably wondering what the bloody hell was taking them so long.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this! I know this has been done a lot, but I really wanted to write this. Please review! 


End file.
